warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Songfic Series
I bet all of our Songfics will turn out awesome :D BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 21:13, July 5, 2010 (UTC) And i like the american idol Idea we sould do it this month theres a lot of great Songfics and people get to read them and vote on their favriote (Not theirs) who agrees? BirdstarTo the world I am one cat, but to Darkstar I am the world 23:40, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I agree! Yeah![[User:Heartsky|'Fireflies']]You would not believe your eyes... 18:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) American Idol! I know you guys are all excited about this, sorry it's taken so long. But it WILL start soon, I'm organizing it now. We need judges and contestents. I'll explain more as I make it and it gets more organized. For now, tell me below if you'd like to be a judge or a contestent. Only 3 users can be judges and the first 3 to apply will get it. There can be an infanite amount of contestents, so I'll tell you more soon! Thanks! Judges 1.Sunny 2.Tawny 3.Wetty Contestents #Birdpaw #Heartsky #Leafwhisker #Snickers #Spirit #(Put your name here) #(Put Name Here) ? What are songfics? A LITTLE HELP... I am back!Read my stories already! 22:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Songfics are storiers combined with a song or a song with different, warriors-y lyrics. BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 23:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Like the songs on my blog? I am back!Read my stories already! 01:43, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Judge! Can I be a judge? I don't show favoritism and I think I'll be great for the job! The JadeAndThe Willow Wait, people, I want to be a judge, not a contestant... The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 23:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) TPL, you can be a judeg and so can you Wetty. BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 23:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Horror SeriesCan you take the violence? 23:28, August 30, 2010 (UTC) lol, cool. BramblestarJoin WindClan the awesome! JOIN IT NOW!!!!!! :D 23:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Is the contest only about... ick... AI? I should hope not. It's weird. I am back!Read my stories already! 01:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Rosie, the contest is not about American Idol, it's just kind of like American Idol. There are three judges and we enter our songfics and they judge them. [[User:Heartsky|'Heartie']]I can fly cause I'm an airplane 16:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) oh I is pineappleAccording to Zaf 01:47, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Yah, this is about Songfics Rose. --There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 18:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Unused songs I know that we're allowed to use the same songs as other people, but I think it's unfair that a bunch of really great songs are just sitting as red links on user's song lists. Maybe like what they have for Charart on WWiki, a reserve, with a time limit? I think that's more fair.--[[User:Leopardkit|'Leopardkit']][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 18:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Well I think the red links are bad and people should take it down, but reserving? What if some other person wants to make a Songfic on the same song and the song is reserved? The JadeAndThe Willow Well, I don't think putting the links for songfic with the songs you plan on writting are bad. It's not reserving because anyone can use any song. There can be more than one user with the same song - you just need to change a bit the name like adding "(songfic)" or "-songfic". Some users, including me, write down the links because when I have ideas i dont' want to lose them and just put it down for when I chose to write it I knwo what I had meant to write. Most of us ro some of us have many other fanfics to write as well, we can't just spend all our time when we are on, writting songfics. So sometimes, teh links stay there, but it's not stopping anyoen from using teh same song. I'm sorry Leopard that I have to disagree. Withs chool coming and lives getting busy, it's hard to write all the songifcs really fast and when ideas come, we migth not always have time to write them rigth away.Hiddensun[Talk] 00:03, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I agree with Sunny. If you want to use the same song, just use a different title. Reserving would kind of defeat that whole purpose. I write songfics depending on my mood and sometimes I don't have time. But I still want to. But I think there should be a certain amount of red-links allowed. Like you can have 5 red-links max. What say you people? --There's no one left I loveWill the Mockingjays stop for me? 18:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) there are loads of red links under mine because i tried writing them all but the wiki did something to it and smushed all the words onto one looooonnnnnngggg line and so i had to delete it.sorry about that.--Misty Listy Watermelon 22:52, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'll agree. Having only a max of 5 red links.SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 19:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) okay.Misty QUESTION!! this is probably gonna be a no answer. but i just wanna clear this up, so im doing it in example. someone, idk who, has an "I Gotta Feeling" songfic. are you allowed to use the same song but with a different plot and call it "I Gotta Feeling - Username's Version"? jw [[User blog:Sunnyfrost|'Sunnyfrost']]Trick or Treat! >:D 01:09, October 18, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, you can. Becuz three people have done Fireflys by Owlcity.--[[User:Mistysun|'Halloweenness!!!']] I wish it was a word.... 22:00, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Cursing? What about songs with banned words? I know that we can't say them, so do we like, use the radio edit, or we can't do them at all? Just a question. --[[User:Leopardkit|'Particulary Good Finder' ]][[User Talk:Leopardkit|'Hufflepuff!!!']] 15:25, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Just censor it-- you can use the real version. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 15:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC)